


Tangled vines, and tangled hearts

by Stoic_fire1955



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoic_fire1955/pseuds/Stoic_fire1955
Summary: Sometimes love isn’t a single thread. Sometimes love is a tangled vine that creeps its way through many broken hearts, cold eyes and sharp tongues to bind the unlikely, to bind the unworthy.
Relationships: Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Tangled vines, and tangled hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Selin has the potential to be such a deep character, unfortunately the show doesn't seem to explore that. This is my take on another glimpse into Selin's mind.

Selin knew she would always love Serkan. She would always love those gentle eyes, that warm, warm laughter and the steady comfort by her side. For her beautiful boy, her heart will always beat for that same, sweet childhood love. Sometimes, she mused, it felt like this love was an all consuming thing, leaving nothing else to grow in her heart. 

The first time she laid eyes on Eda Yildiz, - _and she herself had to stop from gaping, how unfair that such a beautiful woman was who she had to compete with, how goddamn unfair_ , she found she was wrong. There was ample room left in her heart - ample room for hatred. And so Selin began to hate with every fiber of her being this unfairly beautiful woman who flipped her world on its axle and stole the one thing she had never stopped loving. 

She hated when Serkan couldn’t tear his eyes away from Eda, when his hands, unwillingly as they were in the beginning, sought Eda’s without fail. She hated ever more when Serkan, whose cold exterior - one that even she had given up on bringing down - began to thaw with every second spent in Eda’s presence. 

She hated that this woman was chaos personified, not fitting in, not even trying yet being unfailingly kind despite it all - _why couldn’t she be a shrew, at least that would offer some cold comfort in this battle_. She hated Eda Yildiz, and this, she felt, was almost as all consuming as her love for Serkan. 

She hated all the more when Ferit left her at the altar, alone, humiliated and stripped bare to the world, that it wasn’t Serkan’s steady presence that finally lifted that heavy weight in her heart. That it wasn’t even Piril with her warm embrace that helped her from her knees. 

She hated that it was Eda Yildiz, of all people, who saw that she didn’t need comfort, that she didn’t need a gentle hand. What she really needed was for the world to burn around her like she was burning inside _of shame, defeat, the dawning fear that she will always look at the backs of her beloved while they leave._. 

Selin hated just as fiercely as she loved, and she knew she hated Eda Yildiz. 

And she knew, given half the chance, she would love this beautiful woman as dearly as she did her beautiful boy. And that quiet, insidious truth was what she hated most of all.


End file.
